The present invention relates to a hydraulic fluid reservoir for automobiles, in particular, to a reservoir which allows air extraction operation on assembly of hydraulic systems in the automobile in a short period of time.
In a reservoir of the type in which hydraulic fluid is supplied to a plurality of hydraulic systems such as brake and clutch systems, air extraction of the brake and clutch systems has been effected by introducing hydraulic fluid into an inlet to distribute the fluid to respective chambers separated by a partition wall. However the chambers are successively filled with the fluid according to priority from the chamber located closest to the inlet. Accordingly, air extraction operation of one hydraulic system is not started until the air extraction of another hydraulic system has been completed. Thus it requires a long period of time to complete the air extraction procedure of all the hydraulic systems.